Serendipity
by Velvet Kisses
Summary: Have you ever felt like something was missing in your life? Two people find each other and what it takes to complete themselves.
1. Default Chapter

Hermione Granger slipped the elegant silver rimmed glasses off her nose. She was beginning to get a migraine and she wanted desperately to go to sleep. But she couldn't. She HAD to finish this analysis for her boss by tomorrow. She had put it off far too long. Rubbing her temples, she closed her eyes and leaned back against the overstuffed maroon couch and tried to relax. She began to think back to her childhood in school, at Hogwarts. She thought of the halls and the stairs and the classes and most importantly, her best friend. What had he done to make her fall in love with him so deeply? She smiled to herself and thought back to their first kiss and their first date and began to feel herself relax, if only slightly.  
  
Suddenly, she was taken from her reverie by the phone ringing. Padding her barefeet over to the inn table she answered it. "Hello?"  
  
"Sorry to call you so late honey."  
  
"Oh, no, it's okay. I was up working anyway. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much. I just needed to hear your voice." She could feel herself blushing slightly at this. "I guess the real reason I called is to check and see if you are doing okay. I haven't heard from you in a couple of days and I was beginning to get a little concerned."  
  
She smiled to herself. "I'm fine. Work has just been rough lately. That's all." She said propping herself up on the table and running her free hand through her bushy brown hair.  
  
"Well I won't stand for you working so hard. What do you say I take you out for a night on the town. Just the two of us?"  
  
"Sure." She said her eyes perking up just a bit. "When?"  
  
"Saturday?"  
  
"Saturday's good. Pick me up at 7?"  
  
"See ya then."  
  
She hung up the phone and smiled. Looking at the pile of papers sitting on her living room table, she turned off the light and headed upstairs to bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry Potter hung up the phone he felt a sense of foreboding. Something didn't feel right about this whole thing. He almost wished he could go back in time and stop himself from making that phone call. But of course, such things were impossible. He walked across the smooth, waxed hardwood floor of his bachelor apartment into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took out a half gallon of milk and drank straight from the carton. Replacing it, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and headed off towards his study. He wasn't ready to sleep yet. Once in the comfy confines of his spacious study, Harry sat down in a large plush armchair in front of his fireplace. He sat there staring into the orange glow of the fire, thinking. He had done all right for himself, once he got away from the Dursley's anyway. He had gotten his own place, gotten a job, and managed to land himself the perfect girlfriend. Things were going pretty good for him. Then why did he feel so alone? 


	2. The Calm Before the Storm

b Chapter 2 /b  
Hermione sat at her Ministry assigned desk again like she did every boring old ordinary day. The same people, the same work, the same everything. It was enough to drive you insane. But oddly enough, she enjoyed her job and did it well. But not today. Things had started bad from the very beginning. Her alarm clock hadn't gone off, causing her to be late for work, she spilt coffee on her new skirt, she easily took care of that with a cleaning spell but that's not the point, and her boss had yelled at her for not finishing that analysis.  
  
Sitting at her desk, her head in her hands she let her mind drift. Drift to a place where nothing ever went wrong. A place where the sun always shone and she was happy. Genuinely happy. But she knew she would never find that place. That place wasn't found on any map. It was found at the dead center of the hole in her heart.  
  
Hermione seemed to everyone else to be the perfect woman. Ever since she had graduated as Head Girl from Hogwarts people had been wanting, expecting her best at all times. She was getting tired. She was tired of feeling alone. Running a hand through her hair she tried desperately to concentrate on the stack of information in front of her. There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Yeah?" She said sighing. Her friend Janey was at the door holding a file.  
  
"Sorry to bother you but Will needs to talk to you in his office immediately." She said tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.  
  
Oh great." She trailed off scooting her rolling desk chair back and heading out the door.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
William L. Forrester was a very handsome Latin man of 35 with a strong determination and an iron fist. He was the chief executive in charge of the Identification and Capturing of Death Eaters Unit at the Ministry of Magic. He had held his position just under two years now and was a stickler for perfection.  
  
"Granger in here.NOW!" His iron voice commanded through the oak door to his office.  
  
Hermione opened the heavy door and walked inside, her eyes adjusting to the dark colored room.  
  
"Have you heard the news?" He asked his eyes traveling up from the papers on his desk to her confused brown eyes.  
  
"Heard what sir?" She asked standing awkwardly.  
  
"Sit down Granger..for heavens sakes." He said motioning to a dark blue apolstered chair siting in front of his spacious desk.  
  
She sat and looked at him, her questioning eyes staring at him.  
  
"Has there been a disturbance?"  
  
"Of the worse kind I'm afraid. There are rumors of Death Eaters congregating from all over the world in London. I had hoped it wouldn't have gotten this bad. I just can't believe.." He trailed off staring at the papers with disbelief.  
  
"Can't believe what sir?" She asked nervously.  
  
"There are rumors that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named..they are saying that he is returning to power Granger."  
  
Hermione felt her heart hit the floor as the room turned black. 


End file.
